Hide N Seek
by MauricioVasqu19
Summary: Sonic and the gang get rained in one night. When the power goes out, they decide to play some Hide N Seek in the dark. Things get suddenly interesting when Tails gets scared of the lightning and finds a place to hide. Sonic X Tails Lemon. Sonic Boom Universe. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!
1. Rained In

The sound of boredom sounds different for everyone; for me it's a song with the bass of rain, the tempo of a slow clock, and the beautiful melody of the sigh coming from me or anyone else in the room, occasionally followed by a bored yawn or even a cough. This was our Saturday Night. Me, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, and especially Sonic were traditionally outdoors people. We've always been the "Fun in the Sun" type. The sun is where the world is, and the further we explore it, the bigger it gets for us. The bigger the world feels, the more chances you get to have more fun. Sonic taught me that. He taught me a lot of things. Ironic considering my IQ level; not to brag or anything, but I have yet to meet anyone who was able to fix a turbine engine when he was still in diapers. Oh yeah, and I can fly too; thanks to my two tails or planes that I built myself. And they don't do a bad job making extra hands either, especially as back scratchers.

Sonic taught me about bravery, honor, to have confidence, to be yourself, and to never forget who your friends are. It's embarrassing to admit… but I even wrote a song about it. Just in my spare time! Only when I'm bored! So I'm writing it right now actually… dang it! I mean it's not weird right? Who doesn't write songs about their friends? Or their best friend. Or their brother. Big brother. Who's always been there. And stuck by me no matter what. Wait, I lost my place…

_When all alone in my bed_

_I just go about yearning_

_I wanna be cool; I also wanna be like him_

_But that's not something I can do so easily_

_This is not simply my way_

_My own style_

_Gotta get a hold of my life_

_I wanna fly high_

_So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_

_Somebody will be_

_Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher_

This is so stupid… why am I doing this? And why can't I stop? Sure, Sonic was the fastest thing alive, but I would argue I was the smartest. Eggman comes in second but is always defeated by his worst enemy: his ego. Most of the time, Sonic just does half the work whenever we have to defeat Eggman and his felony of the week. I'll admit, he has some pretty neat ideas for gadgets, but none that I couldn't build in my sleep. _Ooh! How about a machine that makes you feel like you got a full nights rest of sleep, so that you never have to go to sleep again, and you have more time to work on more inventions! I've gotta write that down before I forget! Oh Tails, you're just that right amount of genius and insane. _What was I talking about? Oh yeah! We were bored.

I tend to prattle on when I'm bored. We all have our bored habits: Sonic taps his feet or fingers quickly, Sticks is always looking over her shoulder every few minutes, Amy will try organizing something that doesn't need to be organized, and Knuckles… will play with anything until he gets bored and plays with something else. Right now it's with the soccer ball we were gonna play with today until we got rained in. He's hit himself in the face about… eight times. Make that nine. Never gets old.

"Hey Buddy! Whatcha doing?" Sonic scared the crap out of me! He has this habit of sneaking up on people, but I've gotten used to it.

"Gah! Sonic! Oh nothing! It's nothing just an idea of a new invention I'm working on! Nothing worth looking at any further! Ha ha ha! Please go away." Nailed it.

Sonic just kept smiling at me, "Fascinating. Tell me more about it."

He's kidding right? Sonic never cares about what I'm inventing, unless he's allowed to play with it. He was toying with me at this point. And honestly, what else could I do but burst out laughing and give him a good jab in the arm, "Shut up!"

He joined in the laugh, "I almost had you! You should've seen your face! You were like that!"

Sonic tried to replicate the face I was making and he looked like an even bigger idiot than he already was!

"You don't need to tell me what it is if you don't want to," he said with a sincere voice, "I'm just busting your chops!"

That was me and Sonic for ya. Like I said, he's like the brother I never had. Or… I guess I'm more like the brother he's never had. For some reason it never felt right when I called Sonic my brother. I mean… he's like family to me, but "brother" didn't fit the bill of what we were. I couldn't think of the right word for it yet. And believe me, I've tried. I've literally read half of the dictionaries in the library to figure out the word. And the other half was just for funzies. I guess it didn't really matter. Whatever the word, Sonic was my best friend and nothing was gonna change that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	2. Video Game

"Look what I found!" Amy called from upstairs. We heard her running down the stairs waving something in her hand, and of course we all had to play the guessing game, knowing we would be wrong.

"A gold ring?" Sonic guessed.

"A voltage adapter?" I guessed.

"Body spray and an old ham sandwich?" Knuckles jumped in.

"Tinfoil armor to protect you from alien body nerve control?" Sticks never runs out of those.

Amy gave us her usual look of disappointment, "Why do I even bother with you people?"

"A crusty tube sock!" Knuckles tried to guess again.

"The guessing game is over, Knuckles," I said.

He still kept going, "A radio! Frozen yogurt!"

"Just tell us what it is, so he'll stop," Sonic said.

Amy held up the answer in her hand, "It's an old video game I found under Sonic's bed."

Sonic ran up and snatched it from her, "What were you doing in my room?!"

"Cleaning! I was bored!" she said in defense.

"Literally neither of those sentences made sense to me," Knuckles said.

"What else is new," Me and Sticks said at the same time. She's a loon, but crazy can still recognize stupid.

Sonic looked at the video game case in his hand, "No way! It's _Epic Needle Mouse Unleashed 3_! I thought I lost this forever!"

"You're welcome," Amy sassed.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought everyone said that game was terrible. It completely detracts from what Needle Mouse originally started out as."

Knuckles spoke up, "Yeah, nobody wants to see Needle Mouse turn into a Werewolf Mouse Thing."

"Oh c'mon!" Sonic argued, "It's not the worst game out there! It's no Needle Mouse 6!"

"Needle Mouse Ka-Boom was a close second," I added.

"At least the TV Show was decent," Knuckles said.

"At least this game had an awesome opening scene!" Sonic continued to argue.

"Yeah, but that's literally where all the game's budget went into," I argued back.

"And Needle Mouse's girlfriend barely had a roll in it," Amy jumped in.

"She's not his girlfriend!" Sonic snapped, "She's the token girl character who's somehow supposed to make stalking look cute!"

"Which is why they wrote her better in the TV Show! Now she's an independent feminist who does what she wants!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "She's still annoying!"

"Not as annoying as Needle Mouse's sidekick."

"Shut up Knuckles!" I retaliated, "He's cute! He tries hard and wants to be just like Needle Mouse, which inspires him to try harder! That's something we can all admire!"

"You make it sound like he's in love with him."

"He is not! He just admires him a lot! Maybe so much that he would write a song about him! You don't know him!"

"Tails, take it easy man."

"The movie's gonna suck though," Knuckles added.

We all nodded in agreement. Needle Mouse's design in the movie was BEYOND HIDEOUS! And who's bright idea was it to put a rap song in the trailer—?

"What in Mobius' name were we talking about?" Sticks spoke up.

"Video game!" Sonic said holding up the box in his hand, "Do you guys wanna play or not?"

I shrugged, "Something to do."

"Any objections?"

Everyone responded in a unison, "Meh."

"Meeting adjourned! Let's fire this puppy up!"

Sonic ran over to the TV and put the game in the console. The second he sat down however, that's when the power went out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	3. Blackout

The second the room went black, my heart stopped. All of the breath was sucked out of me, and I felt the blood drain from my cheeks. I wasn't afraid of the dark necessarily, but it was just so sporadic, it was startling, and nothing good ever came out of the dark._ I'm not scared of the dark… I'm not scared of the dark… _I suddenly felt someone tackle me from behind and wrap their arms around me. I would've let out a short squeal if I didn't know who it was from the smell. "It's alright buddy. It's just a power outage. Nothing to be afraid of."

_Oh Sonic. _A hug from him is exactly what I needed right now. But nobody had to know that, including him. So I bravely shook him off, "I'm not scared Sonic! I know what it is!"

I couldn't see Sonic very well in the dark but I heard his voice, and he didn't sound very happy, "Sorry Tails, I was just trying to help. Amy! Where are you?"

We heard rattling coming from somewhere, followed by Amy's voice, "I'm in the kitchen! I'm looking for the flashlight!"

"Well you better hurry," Knuckles called, "Tails is getting scared."

"Hey! Lay off Knucks!" Sonic called in the dark.

Knuckles shrugged, "I'm just playing around."

"It's fine, Sonic. I can handle Knuckle's stupid cracks. He's already got enough cracks in his skull as it is."

Even through the dark, I could see Sonic's concerned expression. He was probably surprised at my harsh quip. Maybe it was my defense mechanism from Knuckles being stupid. I just don't want any of them thinking I'm a coward… especially Sonic. He taught me that I had to be brave. He called out in the dark again, "You find that flashlight yet, Amy?"

Suddenly Sonic was blinded by a white light in his face, causing him to fall over. I won't lie, it was pretty funny; we all shared a good laugh, which is what I needed to distract myself from the blackout. Not that I was scared or anything! Sonic picked himself up and rubbed his head with annoyance in his voice, "Well with no power, what are we supposed to do now?"

Sticks ran up to Amy, snatched the flashlight from her hand, and shined it under her face, "We could tell ghost stories! I know one about a haunted refrigerator that eats turtles! Based on a true story."

Amy snatched the flashlight back, "Or we could make some shadow puppets!"

Amy shined the light at the ceiling and placed her hand making a peace sign in front of it, "Heh heh. Look, it's a bunny."

I raised an eyebrow, "Amy, that's offensive."

"Some of my good friends are bunnies!" Knuckles called in the dark. I somehow doubt that.

Amy gave us the standard annoyed look, "Well there was my idea, where's yours?"

"Can you guys guess what I'm doing right now?" None of us could see Knuckles, but chances are the answer was more than underwhelming. So I threw my hat into the ring, "How about Hide N Seek?"

Sonic's eyes lit up, "I'd be down actually! Hide N Seek in the dark could be a lot of fun!"

Amy placed one hand on her hip as she pointed the flashlight at me and Sonic, "Okay, but how are we supposed to seek in the dark exactly?"

"Easy," Sonic gloated, "Whoever's 'it' gets to wield the flashlight."

Then Sticks poked another hole in his case, "How are we supposed to hide if we can't see where we're going? It's easier to do it in the woods when the feds are after you."

"That's no issue for me!" Knuckles cheered, "I bet you won't even guess where I'm hiding right now."

"You're still sitting on the couch, Knuckles," Sonic said, "You literally haven't left that spot all night."

Knuckles was quiet for a while, "Lucky guess."

Suddenly my wrist buzzed: it was my communicator sending me a notification that there was a widespread blackout across the village, so they were issuing a mandatory curfew for anyone still outdoors. They also said they'd get the power back up and running… when they felt like it. _Ugh_. That's when I had an idea, "Hey guys! Why don't we use our communicators as flashlights?"

"Great idea buddy!" Sonic said.

Good thing it's dark so that nobody can see me blush.

Amy smiled, "Alright. Well since I'm the one wielding the flashlight, I guess I'll be it."

"And the first one to get found is it next! Who's in?" Sonic had excitement in his voice.

"I'm so down!" Knuckles chanted.

"This'll be fun!" I cheered.

"Sticks?" Amy asked looking around. We all looked around and realized she had vanished.

"Good luck finding me," we heard her voice from an unknown source, "I've been playing this game my whole life."

We were all clearly weirded out so Sonic tried to break the ice, "Um… I guess you'd better start counting Amy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	4. Pretzels

Amy cupped her hands over her eyes and started counting, "One… Two… Three…"

We had until she reached fifty. All of us scrambled in different directions, and the game was on. As expected, the quickest one to scatter from the room was Sonic. I stood my ground and observed my surroundings. I needed to find a really good spot to hide. Somewhere no one would think to look. I looked over at the couch and saw Knuckles was still sitting in the same spot he was sitting in all night, except now he had his hands over his eyes. _Great hiding spot, Knucks._

"Thirty six… thirty seven… thirty eight…"

_How was Amy almost at forty already?! I've gotta hide! Fast! _I scanned the room for my options, and that's when I noticed a potted plant. _It's a long shot… but it just might work. _With very little time left, I didn't have much of a choice. I ducked behind the house plant, and lifted my tails to look like leaves! _This was a stupid idea… _

"Forty nine… fifty! Ready or not! Here I come!"

Here goes. It was obvious who was gonna be found first, I was just waiting for Amy to make Knuckles feel like an idiot—"

"Found you Sonic!"

Sonic? I was so curious how or where the heck she found him, but I wasn't gonna look up from my hiding spot, as lame as it was. So I tried to listen in as much as I could,

"Dang it Amy! How did you know I was here?"

"It was obvious you would hide in the pantry: where we keep the snacks. Your soft chewing was a dead giveaway!"

"Alas, my love of pretzels has betrayed me."

"Help me find the others, would ya?"

"Can I bring the pretzels with me?"

I heard her whisper something to Sonic, but I couldn't exactly make it out. She was probably flirting with him again. Watching Sonic and Amy flirt was like watching a cat spit out a hairball: Too cutesy for its own good and just overall gross! Sonic was a natural flirt when it came to the girls, and Amy was an unnatural flirt when it came to dropping hints that she liked him. _Just roll the dice scaredy cats!_ Maybe if they're lucky, they'll hide together in a future round. Maybe in a closet or something, and hopefully one of them could make a move. Then we can finally put this stupid sexual tension between them to rest and we can finally watch it sink or swim. Wait… why am I thinking about this so much? What do I care what Sonic and Amy do in their private time? A closet? What is with me—?

"Tag! You're it!"

Somebody slapped my butt! And I jumped immediately with a squeak! And I was immediately granted with Sonic laughing hysterically with a bag of pretzels in his hand, "Clever Tails, but nothing gets passed me!"

I rubbed my behind and scolded him. Sonic gave me a cheeky smile, "Want a pretzel?"

I took one and then let him have it, "First of all, we're not playing Tag! Second, that thing my tails are attached to is off limits! Third, if you're so clever, how come neither of you noticed that Knuckles hasn't even left the couch yet?!"

"Aw man! Way to give a brother away!"

"Woah Knucks! I didn't even see you! How'd you do that?"

The sarcasm in Sonic's voice was so thick, you could cut through it with a knife. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice—

"Ha! In your face, Tails! My spot was better than yours!"

I rest my case.

"Ohhh, so that's where you were hiding Knuckles!" Amy said from across the room, just as sarcastically, "Golly, the room is so gosh darn dark I couldn't see a thing! Good hiding spot!"

Okay, this was some in-joke that I clearly wasn't in on, so I decided not to question it at the expense of Knuckle's feelings. And since he was outed, we could use his help looking for Sticks, who I hope is actually hiding inside the house. We were gonna need all the help we could get hunting for the expert. We decided to split into teams, me and Sonic would check upstairs while Amy and Knuckles stayed downstairs. While up there, I asked him, "So explain to me why you and Amy decided that Knuckles was the Hide N Seek champion?"

Sonic ate another pretzel before explaining, "Well… Amy and I decided that we needed to bend the rules a little to make the game more… fun for all of us. The rules are, whoever gets found first has to be it for the next round. The thing is… if we stuck to that rule, Knuckles would be it the next round, and he would take forever finding us… there wouldn't even be a second round."

I was quiet for a few seconds before I reached for another pretzel, "That's some legit logic right there."

Sonic got excited, "You mean Sonic finally did a smart? Is Tails proud of me?"

I rolled my eyes, "I would be if I didn't know that it was Amy's idea."

"What are you saying? I'm not smart enough to think of it? I'm insulted, Tails."

"Wounded even?"

"Hurt, Tails."

"I was wondering what you two were whispering about when I was hiding. Good to know it was just about Knuckles."

"As opposed to?"

_Crap._ I shouldn't have said anything. What did I mean anyway? Oh yeah, flirting. _Ugh._ It's not like I'm against them specifically doing it, flirting is just gross on principle. But still, Sonic was getting into my head and I needed to get him out!

"What did you think me and Amy were talking about?"

_Quick, Tails! Think of something fast!_ I had one idea, but I don't think either of us were gonna like it. But I was desperate, so here goes nothing. I swung my firm palm down low and smacked Sonic in the butt!

"Ow! Tails! What the—?"

"I bet it was Amy's idea to smack me in the butt when you found me too, huh?"

Sonic nervously chuckled as he rubbed his behind, "Dude… that was vicious. But well played."

We both shared a chuckle as we continued our search for Sticks, but as we were about to keep walking, Sonic stopped and looked at me, "For the record… it wasn't her idea."

I gulped, "Sonic?"

"Tails! Look out!"

Sonic pointed above me, and before I had a chance to react, I heard the sound of a screeching jungle badger dropping from the ceiling and tackling me to the floor!

"You'll never catch me alive copper!" Sticks let out a mighty battle cry before making a break for the stairs. While I was on the floor, I somehow managed to wheeze out the words, "I don't think you're playing this right, Sticks…"

Sonic was prepared to go after her, never mind my punctured lung, but next thing we saw was Knuckles coming towards us with Sticks over his shoulder kicking and squirming, "I found a Sticks! What do I win?"

Me and Sonic stared for a bit before Sonic smirked, "How about a pretzel?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	5. Diary

After taking a few minutes to explain the rules to Sticks, and for me to check for any cracked ribs, we continued with the next round: this time, Sonic was it. And I had to warn him not to cheat and count too fast. And to leave the pretzels behind.

"Alright, ready? One… two… three…"

We scattered. Except for Knuckles who chose a different hiding spot: A lampshade. _Clever, Knucks. _

This time I needed to find a much more distinct hiding spot; somewhere Sonic wouldn't think to look. Somewhere he would never get near… Amy's room! No time to ask Amy for permission, I ran upstairs, found her room, and ducked under her covers. She can be mad at me all she wanted when the game is over, I'll even clean her room if she wants. There's no way Sonic was gonna find me, or touch me like that again! Even though it was kinda funny, the memory puts a rosy smile on my face, especially knowing that I got Sonic back for it. At least if Sonic tries anything again, I can always get him back. Why does that idea excite me? My heart is beating really fast and my face feels warm… what is happening to me?

"Forty nine… FIFTY! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

I knew immediately that Sonic would walk past Knuckles and look for the rest of us. My guess was that nobody was actually hiding downstairs, so I had a good while to get comfortable in Amy's bed while Sonic rummaged around downstairs. Her bed was surprisingly soft, and smelled really sweet. She also had a dozen pillows, which helped with the getting comfy part. In fact, they even made a convenient little fort for me to dig into so that it'd be trickier for Sonic to find me. Us foxes had a thing for digging holes, I am such a stereotype.

But I couldn't help but notice that I was sitting on something bulky… and I pray to all Mobius that it isn't what I think it is. I reach and pull it out from under me, and I feel it in my hands. It was solid and rectangular shaped… a book? I use my communicator to give myself some light so I can have a better look. _Did I just rhyme crime by mistake? That was lame and I'm ashamed. _

_Amy's diary? _

I really shouldn't be surprised by this; Amy had books for everything: cook books, scrap books, sketch books, romance books, etc. I held her diary in my hands and the devil whispered in my ear. _I shouldn't. I REALLY shouldn't. _Amy would absolutely kill me if I even thought about going there. Why was I even considering it in the first place? Maybe I was just curious… about her and Sonic. Whatever my thoughts are about Sonic at this point, there's this force of will in me that won't stop thinking about it. I had to know. _I'm sorry Amy. _

I flipped to her latest entry:

_Dear Diary, _

_I've been thinking about Sonic recently. I know, what else do I write about? But this is different. The more and more time I spend with him… the more and more I realize how much we don't really have a lot in common. I love Sonic and I always will, but I just don't see either of us going anywhere with this "unspoken thing" between us. I'm always dropping hints, and he doesn't take them; and I don't mean he doesn't pick up on them, I mean he deliberately doesn't take them! And yet he still flirts with me. To be honest, I think Sonic is confusing us both. Whatever he has going on, he's trying to delude himself so he won't have to deal with it. Something tells me that I'm not the one who should try to help him with this personal dilemma. Maybe Tails can help him. That is, if he can get past his own delusions and finally realize he has a thing for Sonic— _

WHAT? What is Amy talking about? I don't have a thing for Sonic! Where the hell would she get an idea like that?

_Anyone with half a brain could tell that Tails has feelings for Sonic. Even Knuckles would notice! The way he looks at him, the way he blushes when Sonic encourages him, he tries so hard to make him proud, the fact that he wrote a song about him! it's honestly adorable! And… maybe they really were made for each other. Tails has always been there for Sonic whenever I couldn't. He's a good friend to him. And Sonic is always talking about how great a friend Tails is. _

Always…?

_They make a pretty good team. Tails is always there to keep Sonic out of trouble, and Sonic has given Tails a lot of confidence. They've changed a lot over the years, and they always find the in each other. They're inseparable. Besides, their bro thing is much cuter than whenever me and Sonic try to flirt. Neither of us are good at it at all. Flirting is just gross. _

Thank you!

_If one of them could just make the first move, I think it would be good for them. Just roll the dice already! _

_\- Amy _

That's all I needed to read. I put the book back, exactly how I found it. At this point, I wasn't so concerned about hiding anymore, I just sank into Amy's pillows and sat with my thoughts. _Me, have a thing for… Sonic? Did- did I?_

Of course I did. I've been thinking about it for a long time… I just didn't know. It made too much sense. It was like finding a missing element to an equation. Once it was found, all the pieces started making sense. I've admired him my whole life. Since the day I met him. The kids on the playground always made fun of my tails, but Sonic saw something else in me: he didn't see a freak, he saw potential. He was the only one who was always there for me, and I was determined to make sure I was always there for him. With his courage and my brains, we were a perfect team.

From the day I met him, I knew I wanted to be like him. Even if he didn't always know where he was going, he always gave it everything he had. His confidence carried him further than he ever should've been allowed to go, and he just keeps going and going. That fire in him that never burns out, I want that. I want that flame that he has inside of him… inside of me. He just has this lust for life that I've never seen in anyone else before. That passion. If I could just get a taste of that passion, I know I would be okay. _A taste… of him. Sonic. Do I want to…?_

Oh my Mobius… I'm in love with Sonic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	6. Tickle Attack

That's when the door to Amy's room opened, I curled into a ball and stayed frozen. I have no idea if it was Sonic or if he found someone else to help him search; if it was Knuckles, I had a shot, if it was Amy, I was screwed. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. I held my breath and was sweating profusely, though it might have been from how hot it was under Amy's sheets. Then this mystery person began fumbling through the sheets.

"I know you're in there, Amy," a familiar voice said: it was Sonic. His hands were under the sheets, trying to feel for whoever was hiding, I tried my hardest to stay as still as a statue and as quiet as a mouse. Maybe Sonic could touch me and just think I was a fur pillow or something. Next thing I knew, Sonic's hand was touching my leg… _oh my… _Then his hand was traveling upwards… _this is happening_… finally his hand found my side hip… then my worst nightmare came true: Sonic started tickling me.

"Got you Amy!"

"Sonic NO—!" I don't think Sonic heard me well enough to know that I wasn't Amy, and I'm sure my high pitched voice didn't help; do I really sound that much like a girl? Before I could scatter from Sonic's attack, he had already managed to tower over me and pin me down as he did his damage. I would've let him know that it was me and not Amy, but I was too busy laughing uncontrollably. He is evil.

"Thought you could hide from me in here, did you?"

"Soni— HAHAHAHAHA! Sonic stop—HAHAHAHAHA! It's me—HEEHEEHEEHEE!"

By this point I started choking and couldn't form the english language. Tears were welling up in my eyes and soon my lungs were going to run out of oxygen all together. Then the moment came where I had a heart attack: Sonic started kissing me through the sheets.

As I continued laughing uncontrollably, he kissed my head and my cheeks profusely, and just when I thought I was on the verge of death: Sonic pulled away the sheets. He pulled his hands back almost immediately, I was given room to breathe, and I was reborn again.

"TAILS?"

At this point, I didn't care what Sonic was thinking, I was too busy trying to catch my breath with my eyes half open. Then I had to remember what planet I was on and what language I spoke before I even considered feeling awkward at the moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN AMY'S ROOM?"

Let's see if I can still use my tongue, "Hi… hi… hiding."

"TAILS, I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMY! THAT'S WHY I WAS KISS— I MEAN, I WOULD NEVER—"

"S-sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Shuh… shut… shut up. I… I… I can't breathe," right now I was just trying to regurgitate any leftover giggles that were still lodged in my throat.

"Right," Sonic said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, and was glowing several shades of red, "Sorry about that."

We both sat there for a few minutes while I laid there taking in deep breaths, spitting out a few more chuckles, glowing red, sweating and breathing heavily, like I just walked through a desert and was still suffering from hallucinations. Sonic cautiously put his hand on my chest, "You okay buddy?"

I let out one last giggle, "Never felt better. Thanks."

I finally opened my eyes fully and looked up at Sonic. He was completely flushed pale, "Sorry again for that. I honestly didn't know it was you."

I let out a long sigh, which honestly felt kind of nice, like a cold drink of water. I guess I hit a stage of euphoria, "It's alright Sonic."

I suddenly realized that Sonic was still straddling on top of me, and my face went red again. "Um… Sonic?"

Sonic looked down and realized the awkward position we were in, "Oh! Sorry! Again!"

In an eye blink, he was off of me and standing beside the bed. That was my cue to get off the bed as well, and by Mobius, did one of us need to break the ice, "So um… who else did you find?"

"Well actually," Sonic said looking at the floor, "You're the first one I found."

"Seriously?! Again?"

"Yeah," Sonic let out a nervous chuckle, "What can I say Tails? You suck at this game."

I stared at him for a few seconds, before reaching for one of Amy's pillows and chucking it at his face, "Shut up!"

It hit him square in the nose and we both let out a solid laugh. After a few seconds of silence, Sonic said, "Well at least you can help me find the others."

"By others, you mean the girls and Knuckles under the lampshade?" I sassed.

"Was he really?" Sonic sassed back, "Gosh darn it! He's just too good at this! Maybe you should take some pointers from him, Tails."

"Good point. Maybe next time, I'll hide where the pretzels are."

"Oof. Low blow."

I fixed Amy's bedsheets as best I could before we went out searching again. In the dark hallway, Sonic spoke up, "Um, Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind not telling anyone about what happened in there?"

"Which part? The tickle attack or when you started kissing me?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Relax you big goof!" I gave Sonic a good jab in the arm, "Your secret is safe with me."

Sonic let out a sighed chuckle, "Thanks."

"Besides," I said with a devilish grin, "We'll be even soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sonic stopped in his tracks as I kept walking, humming to myself. "Tails! What do you mean by that?"

_Many friends help me out, in return I help them… Certain things I can do… And there are things that only I can do… No one's alone…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	7. The Closet (NSFW)

**WARNING! The following chapter contains brief sexual content. **

* * *

After several more minutes of searching, we found Amy hiding in Sonic's room (of course), and Sticks hiding under the sink; which is easier said than done, even I COULDN'T fit in there, and I was the smallest. She's quite the contortionist. Finally we "found" Knuckles under the lamp shade and started the next round; this time, it was my turn.

I covered my eyes with my hands, "Okay, ready? One… two… three…"

I heard the sounds of footsteps scattering in every single direction of the room before it was completely silent. I knew I was alone now. Though I'd be shocked if Knuckles wasn't still there and not hiding under the living room rug or something.

"Forty eight… forty nine… fifty! Ready or not! Here I come!"

I uncovered my eyes and looked around: the whole room was empty. Not even a roided out echidna in sight. _Oh no… Knuckles was learning_. I actually never realized how creepy this place is in the middle of the night… with all the lights off… and when you're all alone._ Get it together, Tails! Don't be such a wimp! It's just a game! Just find somebody and you won't be alone anymore, simple. Besides, it's not like I have to worry about—_

**_KA-BOOM! _**

Like the flip of a switch, the whole room was blinding white for a split second and it dropped several degrees, and my whole body started shivering; now I was the pale ghost haunting the room. Thunder and Lightning, my old pals. Looks like they want to play too. I needed to find someone! And fast! I started digging through the whole living room, practically ransacking it to find another soul under the couch cushions, getting sweatier by the second! _C'mon Knuckles! Where's my dumb, easy to find, friend when I need him? _Nothing.

_**CRASH! **_

It took everything I had not to squeak in fear like a loser. There was no way the gang were gonna hear and laugh at me from the shadows. Sonic wouldn't laugh at me… would he? _Sonic. I gotta find Sonic!_ If we're the best of friends Amy says we are… he'll be able to calm me down.

_**CRACK!**_

With my tails literally between my legs, I ran for my life up the stairs, and swung open every door I passed in the hopes of finding my blue hedgehog. _Where are you Sonic? I need you!_ Sonic's room? No! Amy's room? Nothing! Knuckles? Negative! Sticks! Negatory! My room?! I wish! It was so dark, I couldn't see inside the dark rooms, so I had no clue if Amy or the rest of the gang were hiding in the blackness, but I didn't care; _I want Sonic!_

Finally I made it to the coat closet…

I opened it, and inside were blue spikes hiding behind a wall of sweaters and jackets. I took in a deep breath and I recognized the sweet smell.. _my hedgehog. _

_**BOOM! **_

Without hesitating I jumped in the closet and slammed the door behind me. I dug through the heavy hanging garments, and heavy shadows, and listened for his voice.

"Alright Tails, you found me—"

Through my black vision, I reached me arms out and ran for the source of his voice. Soon I felt fur and muscled torso and wrapped my arms tightly around it.

"Woah! Hey Buddy, take it easy! You're shaking!"

I didn't say anything, I just shut my eyes tight, focused on his voice, and tried to make the world outside the closet disappear.

_It's just me and Sonic… me and Sonic… me and Sonic… _

"What's the matter Tails? You already found me."

_**SHA-BOOM! **_

My cold shakes only got worse, I was pretty sure I was making us both vibrate, but I couldn't help it. I was… scared.

_"_Are you okay pal?" Sonic wrapped his arms gently around my head.

"Sonic…," I said with a shaky voice.

Sonic immediately started stroking the back of my head and ears, which took away the fear but not most of it, I was still shaking uncontrollably. But if this meant he would keep touching me like this, then let me be a scared little baby.

"Hey… shhhh…. it's alright Tails. It's just a little bit of thunder. It'll pass soon enough."

_**BING! BANG! BOOM! **_

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse."

Sonic's sarcastic quip was enough to put a smile on my face, but maybe that levity was enough to make me see what I was in the dark. I buried my face into his chest, "I'm sorry…"

"What? What are you sorry about? For finding me first? This makes us even, right?"

"It's not that! I mean I'm sorry that I'm not over my stupid phobia yet! I'm sorry that you still have to be there for me… I'm sorry you have to look after your stupid crybaby brother… I'm sorry—"

"Hey now! Stop that! Is that what this is about? Tails… listen. There's nothing wrong with being scared. You know that right? You should know that! You're smarter than I am!"

I said nothing. I just kept holding onto him, and took in a deep breath so I could breathe in his scent. It was a drug I needed to numb my inner pain.

"C'mon bro. Everybody's scared of something. Even me."

I let out a small chuckle in my throat, "Water."

Sonic is the bravest guy I know. The idea of him being afraid of something as silly as water always came off as ridiculous to me. Sonic started squeezing me in his arms, "Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm trying to comfort you!"

"Sorry," I said in a calmer voice, with the corners of my mouth stretching into a smile. By this point, my shaking had gone down by a large degree. I still felt chills but they weren't as bad as before. And Sonic's body heat was more than enough to warm me up. And his fur is so soft too… and right now I had him all to myself.

"I'm pretty awesome Tails," Sonic said with that cheeky voice, "You know that right?"

I rolled my eyes, "When did this become about you?"

"Work with me here, I'm trying to make a point."

I let out a sigh, "Yes Sonic. You're the most awesomest awesome possum who's ever awesomed."

"Don't call me a possum."

"Anyway, what was your point?"

"My point is, even an awesome guy like me has his flaws. I get scared. I can also be cocky, egotistical, self righteous, arrogant, I can make a lot of mistakes, and maybe I can take all of you guys for granted."

"So awesome," I sassed.

Sonic let out a chuckle, "But you know what? That's why I have you."

"Oh sure."

"No, seriously! I haven't always made the best choices, and I still don't. But that's why I always need you, pal. To make the smart choices that we couldn't make. Sometimes when I'm in a tough situation, I hear a voice in my head: '_Don't do anything Tails wouldn't do_.'"

Through the darkness I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, man. You're my best friend. With my skills and your brains, we're the perfect team. Always will be, right?"

Through my adjusted vision, I could just barely make out Sonic smiling down at me.

"Always," I whispered.

"That's my little bro."

"When did you become such a softy?"

"It's easier to speak your mind in the dark. It's where we all live. Eyes can be deceiving. I never trust them."

I rested my head back on his chest, drinking in his scent again, and he continued stroking my ears. The soothing rhythmic motion of his hands combing through my fur was so hypnotic and soothing; I couldn't tell if it would put me to sleep or hypnotize me. All I knew is that I loved the feeling of Sonic comforting me. Being with me… Caring for me…

"Tails? Are you purring?"

My eyes snapped open, and my cheeks started glowing in the dark.

"No!"

My head was still pressed against his chest and I could feel it twitch as he laughed at me.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I laughed back.

"You're right, it's adorable."

"I mean it Sonic! Cut it out! I still owe you, remember?"

"Go nuts, Tails! I'm not even ticklish like you are. And apparently I just found your weak spot."

"Don't even think about it—"

"Too late! It's going down!"

"Sonic—!"

Sonic started scratching the back of my ears and I was putty in his hands. I let out a sharp gasp, held my breath for a few seconds before letting out a long and soothing sigh. Yes, I was as weak as a pup: scratch me behind the ears and I was butter. Some find it cute, I find it embarrassing. It gave me this sense of euphoria and relief, like a massage almost. And the fact that my favorite hedgehog was doing it to me wasn't exactly going to bring a fight out of me. _Damn you Sonic. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?_ Wait a minute… what if he was? What if this was the moment where one of us was making a move like Amy said? Was this our moment? Our moment to try something new? Whether it was or not, I knew that I had to know for sure before either of us stepped one foot outside of this closet. Even if Sonic rejected me, Mobius forbid… I would at least know for certain what our situation was… and we'd be even; he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Alright Tails, I had my fun. Let's say we get out of here and find the others, huh? They're probably wondering what's taking you so long, and It's getting stuffy in here—"

_***THE LOUDEST THUNDER CRACK OF THE NIGHT***_

There was darkness in my eyes. I used all my strength to pin Sonic against the wall behind him.

"Tails? What are you—?"

I placed my hand over his mouth, mostly so I could tilt his head and gain access to what I really wanted: his neck. My heart was pounding out of my chest; no amount of thunder could scare me as much as I was at this very moment. The darkness was my friend, it was a filter I used to trick my brain into believing that none of this was real, and more like a lucid dream. Like Sonic said: your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them. I focused on the darkness like I was working on a turbine engine. _Here I go_… I leaned forward, cutting through the shallow breath coming from the both of us, with my mouth opened agape, it landed on his neck and I waited. Sonic was completely frozen; he didn't move, he didn't say anything, didn't try to push me off, or protest. Nothing. I don't think either of us knew what to do from here, I think we were both too busy going deaf from our hearts beating in our ears. That's when I crossed the point of no return: I stuck my tongue out and began drawing circles on him.

Sonic inhaled deeply, and he rolled his head back, taking his mouth away from my hand, "Tails…"

"Sonic…," I breathed softly, barely audible.

As I continued licking, my hands traveled in the dark, until they could find their resting place: his chest. I rubbed up and down his toned upper body softly, and Sonic counteracted by placing his hands on my shoulders. I lowered my head onto his body and trailed my tongue down with it. I felt like my brain was going numb, like the more I licked his beautiful body, the more of my mind I gave him. I wasn't getting stupider, I was giving up my intelligence and surrendering myself to instinct. And my instinct told me to keep going and I start biting and sucking softly on his chest; I could feel his body tense up under me.

"Tails… why are you—?"

I placed my hand over his mouth again. I needed Sonic to shut up. I love him, but I didn't want either of us to talk right now. In the darkness, there was beauty in silence, a melody only I could hear. A harmony we were making together. (Also it was only a matter of time before the others got impatient and started looking for us.) In fact… I wanted Sonic to hear the music: So my jaw unhinged from his chest, I stood on my toes, wrapped my free hand around his neck, and I moved my way up to his ear. Sonic let out a muffled moan through my hand over his mouth, so I kept doing my thing: biting, licking, and sucking. And as I breathed heavily into his ear, I knew Sonic could hear the music too.

But then something happened that even I didn't expect: his hands started traveling: his arms slid off my shoulders and rested on my hips, and it somehow felt like he was undressing me. With my mouth on his ear, my neck was fully exposed to him, and he took advantage of it: planting soft and shaky kisses on me; it tickled. _Oh Sonic… you're scared aren't you? Scared like I was scared. You want to touch me the same way I'm touching you but you just don't know how. You helped comfort me in my time of need… now its time to return the favor. _I grabbed a fistful of his soft quills and pushed him into my neck. Sonic seemed surprised, probably surprised by what I was turning into: a predator. A hungry animal. A fox. I know what I want. _I want you, Sonic. _

Sonic bit down on my neck softly, and started painting it with his tongue. I inhaled sharply and let out another shaky breath. _That's it baby… just like that._ It felt so good, my nerves went completely numb, I was ready to go limp in his arms. I held onto him for dear life: one arm wrapped around his back, another grasping onto his quills, and my teeth gripping onto his ear.

Then Sonic went for my ear. Nibbling on it as delicately as possible, while breathing as heavily as he could. I let go of his ear with my teeth and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream his name louder than the thunder. I just held him as he did his work on me; the tighter I squeezed him in my arms, the harder he would bite my ear.

At this point, we were both drenched in each other's sweat and saliva; a hot soup of body heat, heavy breathing, nervous sweating, wet body kissing, all boiling in a hot stuffy closet. I'm sure we were both on the verge of passing out. But I never wanted to leave, for this moment to end. In my mind, in my heart, I could hear the music:

_I've gotta keep going… Everything is a brand new challenge for me… And I will believe… Believe in myself… This is the only way for me… _

As physical as we had already gotten, and I couldn't think of any reason why I wanted to stop, it took me everything I had for what I wanted to do next: I wanted to kiss him. Why should that be so hard? Anybody can rub bodies against each other and call it a day; the only real difference between a handshake, a hug, a massage, and pants rubbing was whether or not you planned on calling back the next day. But a kiss… is something special. It's not easy to just kiss anybody, is it? Sure you can kiss your mom on the cheek and not think twice about it, but when its your best friend… the love of your life… who you've known since forever… and was now in a boiling closet with him… living your sick twisted fantasies… in a dream you hope you'll never wake up from… it's all just too good to be true.

And unfortunately… it was. A blinding light filled the entire closet, And once my eyes adjusted, I saw everything I didn't want to see: the coats and jackets that were still hanging on display, Amy's silhouette on the outside of the opened closet door, illuminated by the lights of the house that have been powered back on, and my worst fear: Sonic looking back and forth at me and her with absolute fear in his eyes. The dream was over. I was awake. But I was now stuck in a nightmare. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	8. Game Over

That awkward silence of Amy standing in the closet doorway, staring at me and Sonic in each other's arms, drenched in sweat, pale in the face, looking like deer at headlights, lasted nine times as long as I wished that time with me and Sonic alone had lasted; I just wanted it to end, but Amy just wouldn't stop staring. Looking at her, I felt like I was staring Death in the face, yet I wondered what was going through her head. If I hadn't read her diary, I would just be thinking endlessly of the different scenarios showing her horror at our revolting display: slamming the door in our face, fainting on the spot, breaking down crying, or even lunging at me with her hands wrapped around my throat. Thank goodness I cheated and read the script in her diary, otherwise I'd be scared for my life. Not even Sonic could protect me from her.

_Sonic_… I looked up at him. All of his attention was completely on Amy, and I couldn't read his mind either; I didn't have the chance to probe his mind with my tongue. If I had to make an educated guess, I'd say he's in a stirring pot of fear, confusion, and slight hysteria. I can't say I blame him, but usually Sonic was an expert when it came to working under pressure; he's a fast thinker, but now I've never seen him act so slow. "Amy—"

Amy closed the door, not hard enough to be angry, but not soft enough to be passive. It was more like she wanted to close the door quickly because she was… embarrassed… that she walked in on us… like she's the one who did something wrong. But it's just a guess. I hope that's the case, because right now, I've never been more afraid to be alone with Sonic. And my heart split in half the second he let me go.

"Sonic?" I asked, unable to keep my fear out of my voice.

"We should go find the others," He said quickly, hiding every emotion in his tone, sounding like a cold robot. Like Metal Sonic, only more hurtful. Before I could get another word in, Sonic already sped out the closet, and I was all alone, with an aching heart. I just stood there for the longest time, my back pressed against the wall, with my head in my hands, boiling in my own waters. _Sonic hates me now… I took advantage of him… now he'll never talk to me again. _

"Hey, Tails?" I heard Amy's voice calling from the living room, "Can you come down here, please?" Amy sounded like a mother who just found her son's report card. Straight A's or all F's, it's always the same tone, and like that son, I'm just expecting to get punished for something when you hear that voice. I let in a deep and shaky breath, and I could feel the blood drain from my cheeks at the thought of seeing Sonic downstairs. The thought of being in the same room with Sonic, Amy, and everyone else with that enormous elephant sitting in the room, it took everything I had not to start shaking or crying. What I wouldn't give to trade this night for another thunder storm. Yeah, I said it!

I took one more breath, and finally came out of the closet. Maybe it was best just to get the inevitable over with, and hope for the best against all the odds. Sonic taught me that. As I walked downstairs, I tried to imagine the inside of my body growing more and more hollow; maybe if I felt empty, they wouldn't have a chance to grab hold of my vulnerable emotions and use them against me. _Just keep a brave face, Tails. Show them you're not afraid. Sonic taught you that. _

When I came downstairs, everyone was there. Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles were all standing by the open doorway, where I could see the clear night sky, and some pretty large puddles of rain.

"The game's over and I won!" Knuckles said with the same cocky voice. So Amy didn't tell him what she saw?

Sticks crossed her arms, "The enormous echidna wins, while the stinking badger was hiding in the walls the whole round? This game is rigged!"

"What can I say, Sticks?" Knuckles said with a shrug, "I guess I'm just naturally a winner. Wish I could turn it off if I could. Nah, I'm kidding, I wouldn't."

"Anyway," Amy continued, "The gang and I are gonna go out on patrol. It was a pretty nasty storm, we're gonna see if anyone else is left without power."

Knuckles and Sticks both looked confused. And frankly so was I. Amy can't be heartbroken over what she saw in there. If she was, she would've ran out of the house crying, with no explanation. I scanned the room, Sticks and Knuckles don't seem to be catching on. And Sonic was sitting on the couch, with his eyes down… like he was ashamed to look at me. _Keep it together Tails._

"Well I guess I better come with then," I said as I made my way to the door. I didn't mind going searching with the whole gang as long as I didn't have to be alone with Sonic again. Suddenly Amy quickly came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, signaling me to stay where I am.

"Actually Tails… I think it might be best that you and Sonic stay here."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

I heard Sonic's voice over my shoulder, "Yeah, Amy. Why?"

"Yeah, Amy. Why?" Sticks and Knuckles parroted.

Suddenly I saw the worried look in Amy's eyes, realizing she hadn't thought of why; she hasn't thought up a lie yet, "Umm… because… Sonic… told me… that… he and Tails… needed to stay here… because… umm…"

Jeez… listening to Amy try to lie is like listening to Knuckles try to talk about… virtually anything. Except about his vinyl collection. I like his taste in music.

Maybe I can try to save the situation. Let's see what the smartest fox alive comes up with, "Because Amy's mad at me!"

I heard Sonic again, "She is?"

"I am? Oh! I mean… right! Of course I am! Darn you, Tails! I'm so mad at you for…"

"For going into your room! And messing up your bed! And… reading your diary!"

"You did what?! Um! I mean… yeah! Yeah you did! Tails… I'm so mad I could kill you!" Suddenly Amy gave me a dark look. Her acting game went up to a scary degree, "Really. I could _really_ kill you."

I started to sweat, but I used it to my advantage, "Gosh, I'm really sorry Amy. I'll make it up to you, I promise! Me and Sonic will clean your whole room for you while you guys are out."

"What?! Why me?" I heard extreme protest in Sonic's voice. At this point, I knew exactly what Amy was trying to do. She wanted me and Sonic to be alone so we could… _talk about our feelings. Ugh._ As always, I could tell that nobody hated that idea more than me and Sonic. The scary thing is… for once, I'm actually with Amy on this one. Literally any other day me and Sonic would do everything in our power to go up against Amy's agenda. Who would've thought the day would come that Amy and I would go up against what Sonic wanted! I definitely must've passed out and that closet and this is all some crazy dream I was having. What I wouldn't give to wake up back in a world that made sense. But for now… I'm staying in Wonderland. _Help me corner this hedgehog, Amy._

"Because, Sonic!" I said with a pretty stern voice, "You helped mess up the bed too! Remember? I was hiding under the sheets, you thought I was Amy, and then you started to—"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay and help!" I could just hear the irritating pain in his voice._ I'm sorry Sonic. But this is for the both of us._

"You're darn right you will Sonic!" Amy said in her famous strict mother tone, "You are not turning your back on your best friend! You too have a lot of cleaning up to do! And when we get back, you two better have everything sorted out!"

"Jeez, Amy. It's just a bed." Well we all know that Knuckles bought it, "So Tails, what kind of juicy secrets did you find in Amy's diary?"

Amy annoyingly elbowed Knuckles in the ribs pretty hard. At least, hard enough to make his cheeks puff. I smile warmly at Amy, "That's just between me and her."

Amy stared at me for the longest time before giving me a soft smirk, "Clean up this mess, Tails."

I nod, "I'll try my best."

Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles were all on their way out the door before my voice took on a mind of its own, "Amy, wait!"

Before either of us knew what was happening, I ran up and gave her the tightest hug, tears welling up in my eyes. I whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Amy wrapped her arms around me and whispered back, "He needs you."

I stood by the doorway as I watched them walk out into the darkness, and I breathed in the sweet smell of rain, calming me down a bit. That is until I heard their brief conversation before I closed the door:

**Sticks: **"This is about that unspoken thing between Tails and Sonic, isn't it?"

**Amy:** "Well duh."

**Knuckles: **"Unspoken thing? Do they have a secret handshake I don't know about?"

**Amy:** "Knuckles, let's just go to Meh Burger."

**Knuckles:** "Woohoo! Let's hope they have a weather damage special!"

When I closed the door, I remembered where I was: Alone with Sonic again. I took in a deep breath before I turned and faced him again, and he was exactly the same as I saw him when I first walked in here: sitting on the couch with his head down. This was not going to be fun… but this was something we both needed, whether we liked it or not. _It's just you and me now Sonic._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	9. Vodka Soda

I stood my place in front of the door, hoping Sonic wouldn't push me out of the way if he tried to make a run for it. I was staring dead-center at the floor, trying to find the right words to say. How do I start this? How can either of us start this? Why is it so hard to talk to him now?! Oh right, because the horny fox couldn't keep it to himself! That's right! Maybe I can just open my mouth and see what comes out. Here goes, "Sonic…"

When I looked up, he was gone. My heart dropped. He must've ran up to his room so he could hide from me. My heart sank. And I was honestly on the verge of tears before I heard him, "Jeez, what a mess. Who did all of this?"

I knew it was Sonic's voice, but I couldn't see him. I scanned the room before I realized, Sonic was ducked behind the couch, picking up the couch cushions I threw on the floor when I was in panic mode during the game. I let out a nervous chuckle, "Hehe, sorry about that."

Sonic finally looked at me. And he looked… the same. No anger, no fear, no sadness, no confusion. It was the same Sonic I knew my whole life. He even gave me his signature smirk, "Really Tails? Did you lose a quarter in the cushions or something? Because I call dibs if I find it!"

I snickered, and I'm positive I was blushing, "No Sonic. I lost a pretzel in there."

Sonic shook his head, "Very funny. Speaking of which…"

Sonic raced to the kitchen, and went for the pantry. Of course. "Let's see if we've got some real food to eat. I've had nothing but pretzels all day. You hungry?"

It was pretty off-putting for Sonic to be acting so normal after what happened. Is he just acting like it never happened? I mean… that's good right? Just pretend it never happened and we can just move on with our lives. It's what I wanted, right? Is it what I wanted? All I could see now whenever I closed my eyes was me in Sonic's arms, sharing sweaty passion with him. And I missed it. A lot. I guess I don't feel guilty about it anymore since nobody's hurt apparently. Not Amy. Certainly not Sonic. So what do I do with this feeling?

"Tails?"

"Huh? Oh! Right! Sorry… um… yeah. I could eat. But couldn't we have gone to Meh Burger with the rest of them?"

Sonic sighed, "Well you heard Amy. We can't go anywhere until we get this placed all cleaned up and stuff."

I nodded, "Right."

Sonic continued digging through the pantry, got bored, and then dug through the fridge. I decided to start picking up the cushions off the floor, as I did, I heard Sonic mumble to himself, "Let's see… expired… expired… old… rotten… poison… I'm not even sure if that was food to begin with…"

I giggled to myself as I bent over to pick up the cushions that I'd thrown. Jeez, we have a lot of them.

"BINGO!"

Sonic's sudden cheer made my heart jump; he scared the crap out of me! I lifted my head to look over the kitchen, to see if the heart attack he gave me was worth it: he pulled out a plate of leftover chili dogs out of the fridge. Of course.

"I guess we're having chili dogs," I said with a quizzical look. _Of course we are, Tails. Stupid._

Sonic had a giddy look on his face, "Oh! But that's not even the best part! Look what I found in the back of the freezer!"

Sonic held up a glorious glass bottle with clear liquid in it. My eyes widened, "Is that… vodka?"

He shrugged, "Not unless Amy likes to keep water in vodka bottles."

I gave him an annoyed look, "She would tho."

Sonic was about to rebuttal, before pausing, looking at the bottle curiously, popping off the cap, taking a sniff, then letting out a light cough, "Nope. It's the real thing. Amy must've been saving it for some party or something."

"You're not going to drink it are you?"

Sonic shrugged, "I'll buy her a new bottle."

My eyes widened when I realized Sonic was serious. He actually wanted to drink it, "Sonic? Are we… are we those kinda guys?"

He shrugged again, "What's the big deal? Vector the Crocodile drinks vodka, and he's awesome, and his jawline is perfect. Aw man, don't you miss him?"

"Everyday. Those boots, that gold chain, those headphones he never listens to music with— wait! Hold on! Sonic… are you peer pressuring me?"

Sonic gave me an exaggerated shrug, "Nooo… of course not. Listen, if you wanna be a little baby and do little baby stuff, that's fine."

Oh he's good, "Nonono! I-I wanna be a big boy! And do big boy stuff!"

Sonic gave me a cocky smirk, he knew he had me, "Bottoms up!"

Sonic took a swing… and then immediately spit it out, coughing pretty violently.

"Sonic! You okay?!"

"No… *cough* this stuff is brutal! My tongue feels like it's turning into venom!"

Sonic put the bottle down, and raced to the kitchen sink, running his tongue under the faucet. I rolled my eyes as I flew over and took the bottle, "You're not supposed to drink it directly you mook! Only alcoholics and Eggman do that!"

Sonic turned off the faucet, gargled the left over water in his mouth, then spit into the sink, "Sick burn. And good call."

I started digging through the fridge, "You need something to mix this with… let's see… aha! Here we go!"

I pulled out two bottles of orange soda from the back. Score! I looked over at Sonic, and he seemed pretty jazzed. I smirked at him, "Also, it's a bad idea to drink on an empty stomach. So what do you say we down some chili dogs first before we inevitably get shwasted."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought you didn't drink. How do you…?"

"I've been to enough of Amy's private cocktail parties to pick up a thing or two."

"How come she never invites me?"

"She does. You're just always conveniently busy, while I always get dragged to them."

Sonic stopped and thought about it, "Oh yeah. Man, I've lied to Amy so much, I could write a book about it: '_I'm sick, Tails is sick, Knuckles is sick, Eggman is sick, I'm on vacation, I'm doing homework, I'm stuck in traffic, I'm at swim practice, I missed the bus, I'm washing my quills, I'm stuck in another dimension, I'm redesigning myself again, my eyes are touching again, I can't find my pants, I'm stuck in a tree, I broke my leg, I'm working overtime, I'm not Sonic, I forgot where you live, I forgot where I live, I'm busy time traveling, I turned into a werehog, I'm starting a podcast, I've got jury duty, I'm in court, I'm in jail, I'm dead, I'm blind, I'm deaf, I've got brain damage-amage-amage-amage-amage, I've got amnesia, I'm buying you a birthday gift, I'm buying you a Christmas gift, I'm buying you a 'just because' gift, I'm meeting up with that one guy, your parties are boring,' _the list goes on and on_." _

"You forgot, '_I'm straight_'…" I murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! Let's eat!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	10. Raise a Glass

Sonic heated up the chili dogs in the microwave while I set the table. When they were ready, Sonic eagerly pulled them out, placed them on the table, and hungrily rubbed his hands together, his mouth salivating. Sonic was about to sit down until—

"Wait! Before you sit down! We should probably clean the rest of the living room before we forget."

Sonic gave me a look like I had thrown the chili dogs out the window, "Why are you telling me this right before I'm ready to eat?"

I crossed my arms and gave Sonic a cocky sneer, "Because I know you could clean up this whole mess in two seconds if you wanted to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm not letting you eat until you do."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"It's my dream."

Sonic let out a loud groan before turning into a blue blur. Next thing I knew, the living room was clean… enough. All he did was pick up the cushions and put them back in their place. Now there was foot room for us to actually walk through the living room. When he was done, Sonic appeared in his table seat and swiped one of the chili dogs off the table and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, giving me the death stare. He's kinda cute when he's mad.

You'd think that the chili dog dinner would be a little awkward but oddly enough it was like any other day. We were eating, having a few laughs, sharing gifs and memes on our communicators. It really was like nothing had ever happened. Finally the time came for us to have our vodka soda on the rocks. Sonic took the liberty of getting us some pretty nice short glasses (which I'm sure were also Amy's), and pouring us some shots of orange soda. Next came the vodka, and I could tell just by the sight that Sonic poured more than you were probably supposed to. But I knew that if I said something, Sonic might tease me for not wanting "too much" liquor. So I just said something to make myself look smarter, "Make sure you stir it."

"I know how to mix a drink, Tails!" he said with sass.

I raised an eyebrow, "I seriously doubt it."

"Y'know, it's not too late for me to just take these drinks for myself."

"And watch you get hammered?" I laughed, "Please Sonic! By all means, be my guest!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he handed me my drink, "I'm not giving you the pleasure."

I stared down at the glass, still perplexed by the situation we were in: we were about to drink vodka! And most likely get drunk, thanks to Sonic. Who know's what'll happen next?

"Tails?"

"Huh?"

_Dammit. Did I space out again?_

"I said _Salud_," he said with his glass raised.

"Since when do you speak Spanish?"

He shrugged, "I picked it up."

"What do you mean, '_I picked it up?_' Where did you pick up Spanish?!"

"Shut up! I know things!"

As I was about to take my very first sip of alcohol, Sonic spoke up, "Wait! Before we drink, I seriously want to make a toast!"

_Who the hell is this guy?_

"A toast?" I said as dead as air.

"Work with me. And don't laugh! I want to get this right. Raise your glass."

I rolled my eyes as I did what he said. _This should be good._

"_Blessed are the forgetful… for they get better… even if they're… blenders_!"

"Umm… Sonic?"

"I know, its uncommon for me to pull out such a nugget of wisdom, but I heard it somewhere, and I thought it would be good for my New Year's toast. What do you think?"

"It's Blunders."

"Huh?"

"'_Blessed are the forgetful, for they get better even if they're blunders!_' That's how the quote goes."

"I said Blunders."

"No, you said Blenders."

"_Tomayto, tomahto_! Let's just drink already!"

"A+ for trying."

Both me and him took soft sips of the drink and then we both puckered at the same time. Yep. Too much Vodka. But I just gotta man it out. Man, the drink was strong enough to give me shivers, and he was right about the tongue turning into venom.

"Good stuff," Sonic said, sounding like he was holding his breath.

"Oh yeah," I coughed, "Very potent."

Sonic gave me one of those looks that just said he could see right through me, and before I could say anything, he walked passed me, "How about some TV?"

I followed him, "You know there's never anything good on."

Sonic sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, "True, but Amy's streaming account gets some of the best stuff."

"If by '_best stuff_,' you mean all the cheesy rom coms," I sat down next to him, "Besides, you don't even have her—"

Before I could finish that sentence, I looked up at the TV and saw Amy's account had been logged into with the password. I slowly turned back at Sonic with wide eyes, and saw him casually flipping through show and movie options, with that cocky cocky smirk of his. What is with him? Is he trying to get himself killed or does he know he's adorable? _Adorable? Really, Tails? What is with me? Why can't these thoughts just go away?_ Maybe another drink will help. I take another sip. Still burns my throat, but I'm getting used to it. And I'm already starting to feel a little light headed. Then again, it has been a long day.

"So whaddya wanna watch?" He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Gee, I don't know. What are you in the mood for?"

"Don't look at me, Amy's list is full of nothing but rom coms and chick flicks. I mean look at this one: _Love Me Even After The Morning Tomorrow? _Does that even sound real? It sounds like a fan fiction! Who would submit themselves to this garbage?"

"You wanna watch it and make fun of it?"

"Tails… quit reading my mind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	11. Spin The Bottle

"But don't you understand? I love you Antwon!" I announced in a breathy voice, as the female lead in this horrendous movie gave the handsome lead the fakest cry I've ever seen. She gives Amy a run for her money in the acting department. Never get dragged to any of Amy's one-woman shows.

"Hmmm lucky me," Sonic said with a deep manly voice, "Lay one on me baby."

The couple on screen kissed for the millionth time, and Sonic and I made it a game at this point to drink from our glasses every time they did. We were pretty tipsy at this point.

"But don't call me Antwon," Sonic continued in his funny man voice, "My real name is Wally."

"Yes, I know. But how could someone ever love a man with a name like Wally?"

In the movie, two more characters emerged from behind the tree where the couple were making out. They crawled out from behind the female's legs.

"Oh look! There's people coming out of your butt!"

I bursted out laughing, and Sonic joined in. My head was thrown back while Sonic leaned forward, head down, practically heaving. At one point he could hardly contain himself, and he put his hand on my leg for support. And when he did, he sent a surge of lightning through my body. I don't know what the science behind this is… but he just always does this to me. Sonic could brush his shoulder against mine by accident and I'll think about it for the rest of the day. I can't do this… I can't afford to think like this! I need more booze to distract me! I reached for the vodka bottle on the coffee table in front of us and took a huge swing at it. Yeah, it's come to this point.

"Hey!" Sonic swiped the bottle from my hand, "Don't be selfish! Save some of that!"

Then Sonic took a huge swing. With his drinking, I'm shocked we haven't run out yet.

"Tails, we have a problem." Oh here it comes, "I think that's the last of it."

"What? But that's impossible! I can still see straight! Sonic! We need mooorrreee!"

Sonic laughed, "Tails, I think you've had enough."

I shuffled over to him, "You're not my daddy! Don't tell me what to do! Unless you wanna be my daddyyyy…"

Sonic couldn't stop laughing. Apparently Drunk Tails is the funniest thing ever to him, "Tails, lay off! Tomorrow you're gonna wake up with the spins!"

"Spins? I've got an idea! Where's the bottle?" I suddenly flopped off the couch and dropped on my knees, looking for that empty bottle.

"You gonna make a telescope out of it or something?" Sonic snarked.

"Shh! This is good stuff!" I found it behind the couch when one of us dropped it. I'm surprised it didn't smash to pieces.

"Oh Sonic?" I sang.

"No." He said deadpan.

I crawled over the head of the couch and flopped back on my original seat, "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"I don't care. With that tone, it can't be anything good!"

"You're so mean Sonic! I'm hurt!" I fake cried.

"Wounded even?" he snarked.

"Huh?"

"It's a callback to when… you see you said that earlier… then I said to you… never mind."

"Anyway," I said trying to keep my train of thought on the tracks, "Maybe we can play Spin the Bottle?"

"A kissing game? Really Tails? No way!"

"Aww c'mon! It'll be fun! I won't tell Amy if you don't!"

I don't know where this flirty confidence was coming from all of the sudden, maybe it was just drunken stupidity, but Stupid Drunk Tails was too curious to see where this was going.

"Didn't you get enough already?" Sonic said as he looked away from me, his voice serious, and his face scary.

"I-I'm sorry Sonic. It was just a joke…" So downside of alcohol, it makes you more emotionally vulnerable, so I was on the verge of tears when I really didn't want to be! If I start crying, I'll ruin the good mood we were just in… or have I already?_ Dammit Tails! You stupid idiot! He does hate you for what happened in the closet—_

Next thing I know, Sonic's arms were around me, hugging me. It was unexpected but I wasn't gonna complain.

"I'm sorry buddy," he whispered.

"Sonic—"

"I-I didn't mean it. You did nothing wrong… its just…"

I did nothing wrong? What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean he… enjoyed what we did in the closet? Does that mean he would let me… do it again? _Wait! Shut up brain! Sonic is talking! Listen!_

"I just have a bad history with this game."

"Spin the Bottle?"

"Yeah…"

I'll admit, I snickered a little. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, and I regretted it almost immediately.

"It's pretty funny, isn't it?" Sonic said deadpan again.

"No Sonic! I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you! I was—"

Sonic chuckled softly, "It's okay buddy, I get it."

Sonic began rubbing my back, soothing me. It was… so nice.

"I'm guessing that there's a backstory that comes with this?"

That's when Sonic slowly let go of me and sat back in his reserved seat on the couch. He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the floor. He had a sad smile on his face, "You don't wanna hear about this. We're having a nice time… I don't wanna bring the mood down."

Sonic nervously scratched the back of his head and I just looked at him. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to play the nice guy when I knew that he wanted to get something off his chest. And I was gonna pull it out of him. Eagerly, I scooted closer to him and rested my head on my palms, letting him know I was anticipating a story.

Sonic chuckled at my goofy face and started, "Alright… this was a while back… and this was one of the rare times that I couldn't avoid one of Amy's Just Because Parties. Apparently she had invited everyone but… I was the only guy there."

Already I was putting the pieces together, "How many girls?"

"Too many. Too many to know what to do with and… uh…"

Hearing Sonic talk about girls at all was… something I was used to. I didn't like it. Maybe it was a jealousy thing, maybe it was just seeing him be so icky around other girls. At least maybe he'll lay off Amy from now on. I need to buy her a new bottle of vodka. Sonic must've noticed my annoyed look because he quickly moved on, "Anyway… Amy got… excited… had a lot to drink so SHE was the one who suggested the game. She might've been joking but everyone else was… for whatever reason down for it."

"What a dream come true," I said blankly. Even I didn't know if I was being sarcastic by this point.

"Well not exactly. See… they didn't seem to mind the guy to girl ratio… if anything, they treated it like it was no big deal."

Then my curiosity peeked, "Wait! So did Amy…?"

"Oh yeah! She did! Made out with about five girls that night!"

"Was Sticks one of them?" I asked way more excited than I should've been.

"I was sworn to secrecy…" Sonic pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Sticks doesn't drink… but let's just say Amy might've given her a buzz."

I had the biggest goofy smile on my face. The idea of Amy and Sticks swapping tongue was for whatever reason hilarious to me. Sonic laughed as he pushed on my shoulder, "Stop thinking about it perv!"

I laughed back, "Just finish the story!"

Sonic sighed, "Alright. So… plenty of girls were okay with swapping saliva with each other but… anytime the bottle landed on me…"

I didn't want to finish that sentence but Sonic took such a long pause that Drunk Me was getting impatient, "They… passed?"

Sonic dropped his head, "That's putting it nicely."

"Oh no, Sonic…" I said with a heavy heart, "How bad was it?"

"The nicest thing I heard was, '_Sorry Sonic, but I have a boyfriend_.' Even though she just made out with someone else. And the worst I heard was, '_Ew gross! There's no way I'm kissing that sleaze!'"_

That last comment hurt me! I immediately crawled up to Sonic and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him into my chest, "Oh Sonic baby… come here!"

That pet name was a slip of the tongue but I didn't care at this point. I was drunk, he was drunk, and this story was just heartbreaking! And I tried my hardest to find the silver lining, "But Amy was there! Didn't you two—? I mean… you guys have…? I mean don't you two always…?"

"All the time if you're asking…" Sonic said without hesitating. I guess he was at the point of drunk and depressed that he hit _'Screw It.' _Hopefully he doesn't get any worse… I hate the idea of having to see him cry over something so stupid. It's not his fault that girls can be so cruel.

"Amy just didn't have as much luck as she was hoping. In all the times she spun, she might've landed on me just once. Maybe twice. But Amy and I are too used to doing that in secret that… the excitement kind of wears off after a while."

Sonic wouldn't even look at me, and my heart was shattering for him. _A sleaze?_ Sure Sonic was a flirt but… where did that kind of reputation come from? _Oh I swear if this is Eggman's doing I'm going to nuke that place myself! _And I never would've found out if I didn't…_ Oh no._

"Sonic I'm so sorry…" escaped my lips before I even realized what I was saying.

I saw his immediate fake smirk as he tried to joke it off, "C'mon buddy, its not your fault. It's not like you were there to watch me humiliate myself—"

"No! I mean… I'm sorry I had to remind you… Stupid Drunk Tails was just too curious and I guess I don't have any boundaries when I'm like this… or maybe I have less boundaries than I thought… like… when we were in the clos—"

Suddenly Sonic grasped onto my head and leaned into me as he placed a finger over my mouth. I was paralyzed. "Shhhh… stop blaming yourself for everything. Tails. Listen to me. I didn't have to tell you that story if I didn't want to. It was something I needed to get off my chest for a while… no one else knows about that story except you."

"And all those bitches who were there…"

"Woah! Tails! Where did that come from?"

I suddenly realized what I had just said, "I'm sorr-" _He said don't apologize_, "I mean— I don't know why- or where- I mean uhh.."

Sonic suddenly bursted out laughing, "Boy you weren't kidding! You are unhinged when you're hammered! You kiss your mother with that potty mouth?"

_No, I kiss hedgehogs! Did I say that out loud? Look at Sonic… he's still laughing, he didn't acknowledge it… no it was in my head. Okay good. I still have a little bit of self control left. But not much. _

"Shut up!" I laughed like a bafoon, "I'm trying to make you feel better!"

Sonic laughing calmed down as he made heavy eye-contact with me, "You already did ya little dork!"

I decided to make it a challenge to see how long I could stare into his beautiful emerald eyes without shying away, "Do you… feel better?"

He sighed through his nose, "A little."

"I just can't believe they would think you were a sleaze, I mean… where would they get—"

"The idea?"

"I was gonna say the balls."

We both snorted laughing. There goes Drunk Tails saying something vulgar again. This was honestly pretty fun.

"Well… I can be a ferocious flirt," Sonic sighed, "And I'm not very good at it… but I do it a lot."

"Maybe you're just focusing on the wrong targets."

"You're right, I should flirt with Eggman more."

"Dude! Gross! Don't put that image in my head!"

"Too late buddy! Its in there now! Seeping its way into your brain! You're gonna think about it all night long!"

"Ha! Jokes on you! I'm drunk off my ass! I probably won't remember in the morning!"

Sonic gave out a high pitched laugh, still baffled by my new form of vulgarity, "Curses! Foiled again!"

"What I meant was, maybe you should focus your attention on other things… flirt with people who deserve your blue blurry charm."

"Like who? Knuckles?"

"You're getting warmer…," by this point, I realized how close our snouts were… just a little closer and we would…

"Who do you think is worthy of my charm Tails?" Sonic whispered, his breath on my lips. My heart was pounding.

"I don't know… you tell me," I whispered back.

Sonic stared at me with a half drunk, half tired smirk, he was so adorable… I wanted him so bad… but even Drunk Tails learned his lesson… I won't touch him only if he lets me… I need to be certain that this is what he wants. Suddenly Sonic looked away from me and at one of my hands… the one that had the empty vodka bottle in it. I've been holding it this whole time. He slowly reached for it and took it out of my grasp. He scoots back on the couch a little so to make room for the bottle as he sat it down between us, and then… he spun it. Okay, he didn't actually spin it. He turned it with his hand… so it would point at me. Then we both looked up at each other… both of us completely red in the face. Sonic's confident smirk went away and all was left was a clueless but curious look.

I'll admit… all I could do was burn red with an embarrassed smile. He was doing it! He was making a move! It took everything I had to look him in the eyes, with that dumb goofy smile to let him know I wanted him to do it. Sonic stood on one of his hands as he leaned towards me… this was happening… I was so nervous, scared even, that I closed my eyes, anticipating what was to come. Bracing for impact. Soon I could feel his warmth against my face, and his breath on my nose. It was all going so slow… it was agony!

Then it happened: he kissed my forehead. My heart dropped. So that's how he feels. Or maybe he just doesn't want to rush into things? I mean… he's still kissing his bro, his buddy, his best friend. Bro's don't do that. This is still special, right? I mean… its not like its a peck, its a pretty long kiss… for just my forehead. It's fine, I'll just play it cool.

But then… he moved down, his face still brushing against mine… and next: he kissed my cheek. Again, not a peck, but a long one. The kind a caring mother gives to her child. Or the kind that a best friend gives to his other best friend… or one that someone who loves you would give you… oh my Mobius, he's still kissing my face. It turned from a long kiss into little pecks… they tickled. But the thought of Sonic playing with my face like that made me tickled pink regardless. Then came the other cheek. He did more or less the same: long kiss, then a few cute pecks. My face and ears were burning. It was like a cute game with him, and he was definitely winning.

Then he even started kissing my nose! _Oh c'mon Sonic! Really? You are teasing me! _My frustrations mixed with my giddiness made me giggle out loud finally, and I heard Sonic giggling too. My dumb little hedgehog. My hedgehog. Was he mine? Was I his? What did these small little playful kisses mean in the end? _Oh who cares?! Just enjoy it for what it is! For all you know, this might never happen again! And who knows what he'll do next? I nose. _

That's when he stopped. Sonic held my face in his hands and rested his head against mine, our noses nuzzling. I had my eyes closed, holding his hands in mine, feeling him feel me, feel him. _Does that makes sense? Who cares? I'm drunk, Sonic is kissing my face, nothing makes sense anymore._ Slowly, like waking from a dream, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him staring back at me, giving me the sweetest smile. So sweet and so soft. So adorable. So beautiful!

Finally words escaped my lips, "What are we doing?"

Sonic whispered softly, "I'm cleaning up this mess…"

I couldn't take it anymore, I let go of everything and gave into my basic instincts… I kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with school and the world is sort of on fire right now, so... yeah. Not sure when I'll post again but I fully intend to finish this story so y'all can see Tails and Sonic do the nasty soo enough. Everybody stay safe! Stay at home! And stay clean! **


	12. Scared (NSFW)

When you kiss someone… all of your senses hit you at once and its your random choice to decide which one you really want to focus on. Sonic cupping my cheeks in his warm hands, his sweet smell flooding my nostrils, being surrounded in darkness as we had our eyes closed, listening to the wet sound of our lips smacking together, and of course his taste. Besides the aftertaste of vodka, with a small hint of orange soda, Sonic's tongue was tasteless… yet I had never been so addicted. Like water to a creature dying of thirst, it was a flavorless quencher that I needed as much of as possible to stay alive.

With my eyes closed, and my mind flooding with alcohol and heat, my body took over: I snaked my arms over his shoulders and ran my fingers through his rough bristles. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I was trembling under him. Suddenly Sonic pulled away from the kiss. Before I could say anything, he was softly pushing against me, signaling me to lie down on the couch, and I do. He then towers over me, with serious eyes focused on me. He was so intimidating right now, I couldn't tell if I was glowing red or sickly pale; either way, Sonic took notice.

"Tails, is this okay?"

All I could do was nod. With his heavy eyes he slowly and softly caressed my cheek in his palms, and I aimed my lips towards one of them so I could gently kiss his fingertips. And accepting that as his invitation, Sonic slowly came closer and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me; locking him so he couldn't escape. I could feel him shifting so that our bodies would be closer… and I did the same. Sonic was propping himself over me with one of his hands, but then slowly snaked one of them under one of my arms that was holding him and pushed it over my head, and then the other arm, suspending them over me. I've never seen Sonic this aggressive before… thank you Vodka!

Sonic gave me one more deep kiss, which offered one more taste of that sweet tongue, before moving onto other things: my neck. Sonic planted soft kisses on my neck and my breathing became more shallowed, I even started to whimper. And when I felt canine teeth putting intense pressure on my sensitive flesh, followed by intense sucking and his tongue returning to draw circles on me… I don't know how else to say it… I moaned loudly. So embarrassing. My face was definitely red. Damn you, Sonic.

When you're in ecstasy and bliss, the last thing you want to do is form words, but I had to ask him, "S-S-Sonic?"

He looked up at me with slight worry in his eyes, like I was about to say we should stop. As if I would! I smiled down at him and even stroked my fingers through his quills to sooth him, "Is this payback for the closet?"

He gave me a blank stare for a moment before he gave me his classic cocky smirk, "Tails… kissing you was payback. The rest of this is just for kicks."

"For kicks?" I giggled.

"I'm doing this because **I want to.**"

He wants to… I asked trying to look as serious as I could, "Why?"

Sonic officially lifted himself off of my body and looked at me just as seriously, "Tails? Isn't this what you want?"

I needed to be honest with him, which is why I didn't look him in the eye, "More than anything. But… is this what you want?"

I listened to Sonic's voice carefully, and immediately I heard hesitation, "I…uh…"

I decided to open up, maybe give him something to work with, "It's just… this is all so new… so surreal… I never thought that this would happen to us."

He nodded, "Yeah well I wasn't betting on it today either."

I looked down again, "Sonic I'm sorry… about what I did in the closet."

"Tails—"

"Let me finish! Listen! Even if you were okay with it, I shouldn't have done it. I mean… I could've handled it better… I just got caught up in the moment. I was just so scared and you were there for me, like you always are, and I read— I mean realized how I felt that night and it just all became so overwhelming I just… lost control. It wasn't right of me to force myself on you like that. It wasn't fair to you. Now you're probably confused and don't know how to feel, and that's my fault. I don't want things to be weird between us, because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you because of a mistake I made—"

Sonic immediately shut me up with another kiss, and I cautiously accepted it. He's such a good kisser, and it was exactly what I needed to calm down. Finally he released me and said with heavy eyes, "That's how I feel Tails."

"What does that mean to you Sonic?"

"Tails, I… we… you and I… this is…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at how fuddled he was. The brave Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who helped me through my thunder phobia was now flustered and stumbling over his words. I've never seen him so vulnerable; so lost. I couldn't help myself, I reached out and I held his cheek in my hand, caressing him with my thumb, "Sonic… what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I guess… maybe I'm…"

"Scared?"

I finally looked at Sonic and I couldn't believe what I saw: sadness in his eyes.

"I'm terrified."

I gave him a sad smile, "Well the body is made up of 60% water."

Sonic smacked his lips and pushed my hand away, "Not like that smart-ass!"

I snorted as I lied back on the couch. The "romantic" setting was definitely gone thanks to me, yet I was still having the time of my life! I watched Sonic scoot away from me and sit back on the couch with his back turned to me. My heart just went out to him as I came up and hugged him from behind, still laughing, "I'm sorry but it was right there!"

I began pecking small kisses behind his ear, nuzzling his bristles against my cheek, and breathing in his sweet scent. This sexy hedgehog drove me crazy! I'm losing myself to alcohol and hormones, _and its all thanks to you Sonic._ If only I could get him to lose himself. I wanted to help him… and possibly go back to us putting our mouths on each other if that's possible.

"You can't snuggle your way out of this one," he said with levity in his voice. So he wasn't really mad.

"Oh c'mon! It was a joke!" I teased, squeezing his torso in my arms, letting out a small giggle from him. He was so cute.

"Where did you learn to be so smug?" He snarked.

"Well I had a pretty good teacher," I snarked back.

"Well you are a fast learner," he said softly.

"First time I've ever been faster than you," I teased.

"Don't get used to it," he said, turning to face me. He was smiling for me, but the sadness in his eyes were still there. I softened my look towards him and held his cheek in my palm again.

"What do you want to do Sonic?" I practically whispered.

He immediately looked at the floor again, "I… um…"

I knew Sonic wanted to tell me the truth but he couldn't… why was it so hard for him? Seeing my brave hedgehog so scared to face me, to tell me how he feels, it was agony for both of us. He needs to be honest with me, and I think I might know a way how…

I gently took Sonic's hand and stood up, "Come here."

He stood up and followed as I lead him by the arm, "Where are we going?"

I turned and gave him a seductive smile, "Someplace dark."

Sonic's face went completely red.


	13. Turn Off The Dark

I led Sonic up to my room, like a teenage girl hosting a party, like Amy tried to do a few times, only Sonic didn't put up a fight. I could tell that we were both nervous, both our palms were sweaty as I held his hand, guiding him up the stairs. It was a mixture of a lot of emotions, but it all stemmed from one question: _Are we really about to go through with this?_ We've already crossed the line of mouth kissing and some body rubbing, which I did enjoy… but how far would we go once I closed my door behind us? There was only one way to find out I guess.

We walked into my room and I let Sonic go ahead in front of me; I leaned my back against the door, closing it, and locking it behind me, not once taking my eyes off of him. We both stood their awkwardly before I said while looking at the floor, "Sit on the bed…"

He did as I said, slowly and cautiously, and I scanned my own room. It was dark, and that's exactly how it needed to be. I didn't need mood lighting or music, that's too tacky even for me. I wanted this to be… different… honest… no facade to hide behind… just me and him. _What the heck am I doing?_ I saw Sonic reaching for the lamp by my bed, "You want me to turn on a light?"

"No!" I realized how loud that was, considering it scared him enough to sit back where he was.

"No… I… want to… um… we need the dark."

"Why?" He asked softly.

I looked down again, trying to collect my thoughts, holding onto the doorknob behind me for dear life, "_It's easier to speak your mind in the dark… It's where we all live_."

I was too embarrassed and lightheaded to look up at him, so I just waited for him to say something.

"Tails," the way he said my name so soft and fragile, I had to look up, and all I could see was a spiky silhouette sitting on my bed, patting the empty space right next to it, "Come sit with me."

I took a deep breath and did as he said. I knew my room well enough that I didn't have to worry about bumping into anything, and I sat down next to him, still looking down.

Sonic nudged me with his elbow, "So you're using my words against me now, huh?"

His witty quip made my cheeks burn as I let out an embarrassed giggle, "Like you weren't holding stuff against me!"

"So I guess I shouldn't tell folks about how you like it behind the ears?" I didn't need to see in the dark to know what he was gonna do, I immediately grabbed his reaching arm before he could touch my ear.

"Sly fox," I heard him say.

I let go of his arm and let him have it, "Oh there's more than just that… you can't… I mean, we won't be touching each other anymore until we understand what we're dealing with here. Even if it takes all night."

There was a long and tense pause before Sonic spoke up, "Tails. It's almost 2:00 in the morning, we're both still pretty drunk, and you want to have a sharing circle?"

"Liquor might make you do stupid things, but it also makes you say what you're thinking deep inside, and I need to know how we both feel about this. And why."

"So your evil plan was to mix vodka and soda into a truth serum?"

"Getting hammered was your idea!" I laughed as I shoved what I think was his shoulder, "I'm just using it to my advantage. And you forgot the secret ingredient."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

I decided to have a little fun; with my vision slightly adjusting to the dark room, I spotted his chin and held it between my thumb and finger, leaning in slowly, and hovering my lips over his as I whispered, "Honest darkness."

The second I could feel Sonic leaning in for another kiss, I immediately pulled away, and even stood up from the bed, "But no touching until we figure this out."

I could hear the annoyance in Sonic's voice, "How honest can the dark be, Tails? My eyes are adjusting, I can still see you!"

"I figured as much," I sassed as I went for my closet, "which is why I came prepared. If I can find it…"

I dug around in the racks of clothes that I almost never wore before I found it. I held it behind my back and walked towards Sonic. Standing in front of him, I said, "close your eyes."

I was able to see his cautious look as he raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a soft look that I hoped he could see, "Just trust me."

Sonic straightened his back and closed his eyes, and I pulled out what was behind my back: a scarf I found in the back of my closet. But tonight, it would be Sonic's blindfold. I placed it over his eyes and tied it behind his head. And just for the hell of it, I held his soft cheek in my hands again, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that I could.

"Tails, I hope you know that you're not gonna make me eat anything while I have this on."

There he goes, always with the jokes. I rolled my eyes, "Can you see anything or not?"

"Yeah: dark. Lots and lots of dark."

"Good. Then you can sit here while I ask the questions, and I want them answered honestly."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Let me finish. Tell you what, any question I ask you, I'll also answer honestly."

"And where's _your_ blindfold?"

"I don't need a blindfold Sonic, I need a barrier. We can't look each other in the eye while we answer these questions, because we might hesitate, hold back, or lie. I want you to pretend I'm the little voice in your head. Be honest with me, and yourself. Promise me that."

"Y'know we could've just done this back to back or something."

"Promise me!"

"Okay! I promise! Sheesh!"

"Good. Now let's see… um…"

I stood there, trying to think of my first question to ask him… so many that I could ask him. Where do I start?

"I'm waiting buddy," Sonic said in a chipper tone.

"Alright, just gimme a sec," I said defensively. This is tougher than I thought.

"You want me to start?" He said in a soft tone. He said it in a way that sounded like he could tell how nervous I was, like he wanted to help. And bless him for it… he understands me so well. It's why I love him so much. And I wanted to tell him that… but it was too soon.

I answered simply, "Yes please."

I saw him smile, "Sit down. Get comfortable."

My cheeks heat up again, "Okay."

I decided to sit on the opposite side of the bed that Sonic was sitting, so we'd be back to back, like he said earlier. It was easier to not look at him, and I had to dive into the pool of alcohol in my brain to fully give myself to my feelings and tell him how I feel.

"I'm ready," I said with a cracked voice.

"When did you realize that you… liked guys?" He said deadpan.

"Umm…" Man, that was a throwback. I had to remember while I was drunk. That's always fun. _When did I realize that I liked guys? It was always Sonic, wasn't it? Maybe… but I definitely went through my period of denial. I've been with other guys before though… just a fling here and there when I was trying to figure myself out— wait! Stop thinking! I should be telling Sonic this! _

"Well… it was a late night in my workshop, and I was looking up an online video tutorial on welding…"

"Oh this should be good," Sonic snarked.

"Shut up! This is personal…" I said, almost angry.

"Okay, sorry buddy."

I sighed, "Anyway… I must've clicked on the wrong link because I ended up looking at the wrong video."

"It wasn't a welding tutorial?"

"Well there was welding in it… and a lot of grinding… with two guys…"

"Oh… oh! You mean it was…!"

"Gay porn, yes."

"Ah."

"At first I thought it was kind of funny, so I watched a little of it. And every time I thought I would turn it off I… didn't. I just kept watching. And then… I got… curious. Then my body got curious… so I just… went for it."

"You mean, you—"

"Watched it the whole way through, yeah."

"Wow."

"So yeah… ever since then, it took a lot of self discovery and reflection… I might've met with a person or two to confirm it… and I had to… experiment. A lot."

"Tails… why didn't you ever tell me?"

I sighed, "I wanted to… you were the first person I wanted to tell… there just never seemed to be a right time. It was hard for me to tell myself… I'm sorry Sonic. I wish that I had told you…maybe we could've had this conversation a lot earlier. And who knows where we'd be now?"

"You're telling me… well… its alright buddy. I… might know what that's like."

My eyes widened as I quickly turned to look at him, with his back still turned, his head down. I cautiously spoke up, "Well… I guess now's a good time to ask… when did… _you_ find out you liked guys?"

Sonic let out a long sigh, "Umm… you know those spin the bottle parties I told you about?"

Oh I love where this is going!

"Well… there might've been a guy or two there… that I might've been dared to…"

"Swap saliva with?" I snarked.

"…yeah."

"Oh man… it wasn't Carl the Intern, was it?"

"What?! No! Tails! C'mon! I have higher standards than that!"

"Just making sure."

"Amy didn't even invite him! And thank Mobius she didn't! Gross!"

"Was it Eggman?"

"Don't make me more nauseous than I already am!"

"Just double checking!"

"Anyway! After I… went through with those dares… I… also went through some self discovery. And it was hard for me to come to terms with…"

"I'm guessing that's why you didn't tell me either?"

"Well, yeah. I just… didn't know how you would react."

"I would've supported you…"

"Well I would've supported _you_…"

"I know. I'm sorry Sonic."

"I'm sorry too pal."

I lifted my legs from the bed and pulled them up to my chest, scooting closer to Sonic so my legs would have room. Sonic cleared his throat, "Um… when did you… realize that you liked me?"

I stopped to think about it and said, "Let's answer at the same time."

"What?"

"Trust me, I think it might help."

"Um… okay."

"Do you have your answer?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… one, two, THREE!"

We both said at the same time, "Tonight!"

We both laughed in unison. I just had a feeling.

Sonic added, "I might've had feelings for you before… without me realizing it… but I realized when we were in the closet."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, me too. Apparently everyone else saw it before we did… including Amy. I realized it when I read her diary in her room."

"Wait, you actually DID read Amy's diary?! Tails! You sneak!"

I tried thinking of an excuse to defend myself, but all I could do was giggle nervously.

"So Amy saw it too huh? And she wasn't jealous at all?"

On the contrary… she says she's rooting for us."

"Huh. What are the odds?"

"Well it certainly makes things less complicated."

"No kidding."

I nervously chuckled as I scratched the back of my head, "So you think you might've caught feelings before tonight?"

"Is that your question? Because there's no take backs.'

"No," I scooted further back onto the bed, closer to him, "Did you ever… flirt with me?"

Sonic chuckled, "I mean… in ways that I hoped you wouldn't notice. Maybe I hugged you a second longer, maybe I was always trying to make you laugh… even if I had to torture you with tickling."

I giggled, "You better not make that a habit."

"No promises. Anyway, that's the best I can come up with. What about you?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well… I'm definitely guilty of the long hugs too. I also might've enjoyed every time I jumped in your arms whenever I had a lightning panic attack."

"You did that a lot."

"Well I really was scared! I just might've enjoyed the opportunity every time."

"You don't say."

"Well Knuckles doesn't let me," I laughed.

Sonic laughed with me and then said almost quickly, "I've gotta question!"

"Okay?" I asked curiously. This should be good.

"Did you ever check me out?"

I bursted out laughing, "What?!"

"Did you ever check me out?" He echoed.

I kept on laughing and repeated, "What?!"

"Is there an echo in here?"

I tried my best to compose myself, "Are you serious? Are you THAT full of yourself?"

Sonic scoffed, "So you don't find me attractive? Were you thinking of Knuckles the whole time in that closet?"

"I hate you so much," I snickered.

"And yet here we are."

I let out a long sigh, "Maybe not_ 'check you out' _but… anytime you hugged me… I might've liked the way your body felt against me…"

"You like my muscles?" he teased.

"Don't push it."

"Well did you?"

I sighed with knots in my stomach, "Yeah."

Sonic had another cocky laugh.

"What about you, pretty boy? Did you ever check me out?"

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?"

"Answer the question, you dork!"

"Well… I didn't just slap your butt just because I thought it was funny."

"You like my butt?" I laughed.

"What?" He laughed back, "You have a cute butt! Okay?"

I thought I was gonna die from laughter and embarrassment. I never considered that I had a cute butt before. I mean, it might be plumper than I'd prefer… but… cute?

I scooted my cutie little booty closer to him… I could smell him from where I was… maybe I got too close because the next thing I knew… my back was against his. I paused and waited for Sonic to say something… and when he didn't I was ready to apologize until he spoke up with the softest voice, "Tails… why do you like me?"

I already started sweating and my heart started pounding in my ears. Close your eyes… try to remember… open your mouth… and just… talk, "Okay, um, well… I can't think of a time that I never looked up to you. Since the day I met you I knew I wanted to be like you. You were so confident and brave, you weren't afraid of anything, and out of everyone in your life you chose to be your best friend, you chose… me. You made me feel special. Like I was lucky to have a friend like you. And as we got older… my mind started drifting, wandering into these places that I didn't know existed. Places where I saw you. And seeing you made my heart pound, made my palms sweaty, made me embarrassed to just look at you. So… I guess that there was never a day that I realized it. I think it was always there… tonight was just the night that I decided to finally… do something about it."

I tightened my eyes shut, bracing myself for impact of what Sonic would say next. It was an eternity later that he finally said, "I guess its my turn to answer next."

That's it? He has nothing else to say about it? What is he playing at. I guess we'll find out by the end of the night. I cleared my throat and asked, "Do you like me, Sonic?"

Tails was silent for the longest time… until I felt Sonic's hand reach for mine… squeezing it gently… and my heart exploded.

Sonic sighed, "Of course I do! You're my best friend! You were always the guy I could count on. For everything that I couldn't do or couldn't be. You think you're the lucky one? Tails… I wish you knew about the part of me that wishes I could be you sometimes."

Already there were tears welling up in my eyes (damn you alcohol), but I couldn't let him know that I was crying because he might hold back, I needed him to tell me everything! I desperately resisted the urge not to sniffle. I just took another deep breath and calmed myself as Sonic continued.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was as smart as you. The way your eyes light up when you're thinking of new inventions… how much time you spend in that workshop, sweating away at working on machines that, half the time, blow up in your face. But you never let that stop you! I get lost in your eyes when I see that determined look in your face… a face I've never made before. A face of dedication and clarity. You think you have to be like me to be cool? Tails… you're the guy everyone can count on, you're a super genius, you're the cutest fox I know, you never give up… and you're… a really good kisser. That's already pretty cool."

"I never give up… only because you tell me not to," I said with tears streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't help it. I never knew Sonic felt that way, and I never thought he ever saw something "cool" in me. He's never said anything like that to me before… in fact… no one has. My heart was aching and I wanted to jump across the bed, and hug him and kiss him and let him know that I haven't even shared a tenth of what I feel for him.

Sonic started laughing and I took notice, "What's so funny?"

"You know whenever you call me up and you're like, _'Hey Sonic, you gotta help me test out a new invention!'_ And I make out like I'm taking time out of my day to do you this big favor? The truth is… you're doing me the favor… the truth is… every story in my life worth telling begins with the words, '_Tails and I.'_"

I smacked my lips, "C'mon Sonic… get away from me with that."

He did the opposite, he came closer, "You think we're friends because you think I saved your life? The truth is… you save my life everyday, Tails."

I slowly turned around so I could face him, "Sonic?"

I was greeted with his eyes staring into mine, with my scarf blindfold in his hand, "The truth is… I love you, Tails."


End file.
